


Ngiti

by tehbyulteh



Series: Pag-ibig Playlist [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Seokju, Smile, dk loves yuju, yuju loves dk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: Her smile captivated him. He’s always been looking out for her ever since he first saw her. With her smile – that smile makes him melt. But indeed, is he the only one?





	Ngiti

__

_“With your smile, I fall for you more. Every time you move, my world just stops. The song of my heart is just for you. I hope that one day, you’d feel my hidden emotions.”  
\- A translation of Ngiti by Ronnie Liang_

Seokmin’s always seen Yuna. But the thing is, he’s sure she doesn’t see him. In a typical high school food chain, Seokmin belongs to the funny guys who aren’t jocks at the middle of the food chain. Sure, he has friends up there, but he prefers his other nerdy friends who would do his chemistry homeworks with him over his jock classmates who’d rate the people they’ve slept with in one to ten. Yuna, on the other hand, is on a little higher caste. She’s bright, funny and popular. She’d never want to be a cheerleader because she thinks it’s boring, but she takes AP Calculus because she thinks it’s fun and a lot less boring that cheerleading – but she’s never ostracized for it, and it makes Seokmin amazed all the time.

But what amazes him the most is her smile.

She always smiles, it’s weird, in his eyes. One time, and the only time they ever interacted, her period leaked to her pants, not that he was looking at her ass – she was wearing white pants that day. Being the gentleman that he is, he gave her his jacket. But even though Yuna was in trouble, she didn’t forget to smile.

Maybe, he likes her. But he knows he can’t. She hangs out with the best people, he hangs out with the people he’s actually friends with. He knows he can’t sit with her.

“Seokmin, pull yourself together, she might melt.” Dawon, one of the nerdy kids he hangs out with called him out with a sheepish chuckle. They’re in AP Calculus right now, and Yuna’s sitting two rows in front of Seokmin and Dawon. “You know, you should confess already.”

He only gave her a sad smile. “Yeah, but I probably won’t.” He’s always been glancing at her secretly. Heck, sometimes he also wished that they’d date. Her red lips and pale skin work together, especially when she smiles.

When she smiles.

 

Yuna’s always seen Seokmin. He’s that bright kid that the teachers like in AP Calculus – the only class they have together. She’s always either watching him play around with Nam Dawon, and sometimes she thinks they’re together.

There’s no denying – she likes Seokmin.

In freshman year, Seokmin protected her by lending her his jacket when her period showed up in an untimely day when nobody did, not even her “friends”. Just Seokmin.

She tried confessing once, too. But every time that she wants to talk to him, Dawon’s there. Dawon’s always next to him. She’s too nervous on what he may say, what Dawon may say and what the world may say.

But his smile, it melts her.

Whenever her heart looks for Seokmin, she remembers his smile. The same smile he had on when he lent her his jacket on her period day, and on that day, she was sure, she fell for him.

Right now, at lunch time, Seokmin’s on his usual table with Dawon, and Yuna can just heave a heavy sigh. _They’re together again._ Of course, nothing’s new about this.   She’d already considered that her fate will end up like this.

_*bzzt*_ Her phone rang, it’s a kakao talk group chat notification.

**_AP Calc Teacher: Lol kids I paired up for a fuccing project obviously lololololol see attachment kiddos happy projecting!!_ **

Yuna immediately opened the attachment and looked for her name.

Right next to it,

 

It's Seokmin’s name.

Maybe something can work, hopefully.

“ _I love you, without you noticing, so please don’t be mad. My heart seems to have fallen for you which I once thought was numb.”_

**Author's Note:**

> "Ngiti" literally means "Smile" in tagalog.


End file.
